Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. Description The user can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. |-|Method= *'Deflation' - to make objects or people deflate. *'Telekinetic Combat' - to utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. *'Telekinetic Cutting' - To use telekinesis to cut things. |-|Developed Abilities= *'Astral Projection' - the ability to move out of their own body, thus create an astral form of themselves. *'Tactile Telekinesis' - where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier by surrounding the body in a field of psychokinetic force. *'Telekinetic Force Manipulation' - specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. Usage in Combat Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Levels of Usage |-|Basic Level= *'Agility' - the ability to apply their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. *'Binding' - to keep object/being from moving. *'Levitation:' - to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. *'Psionic Speed' - to augment the user's physical speed (ex. outrunning a speeding vehicle.) *'Psionic Strength' - to augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *'Telekinetic Choking' - to choke or strangle others without physical contact. *'Telekinetic Grip' - to grasp an object firmly in place. *'Telekinetic Maneuver' - to alter an object's directional course. *'Telekinetic Pull/Push' - to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user. |-|Advanced Level= *'Homing Effect' - to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *'Molecular Manipulation' - to manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **'Motion Manipulation' - to guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **'Property Manipulation' - to change the physical and chemical properties. *'Motor-Skill Manipulation' - to manipulate the movement of others. *'Object Manipulation' - to alter an object's inner workings. **'Animation' - to give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. **'Intuitive Aptitude' - to learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. *'Spatial Sense' - to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis. *'Telekinetic Blast' - to emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *'Telekinetic Combat' - to use telekinesis in physical combat *'Telekinetic Compression' - to crush an object. *'Telekinetic Destruction' - to make an object explode. *'Telekinetic Pressure' - to use telekinesis to damage area. *'Telekinetic Surgery' - to conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *'Telekinetic Teleportation' - to use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *'Telekinetically Enhanced Condition' - to use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *'Unarmed Weapon Wielding' - to use weapons without touching them. *'Wound Inducement' - to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. |-|Master Level= *'Neural Impulse Manipulation' - To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. *'Mental Manipulation' - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. *'Reanimation' - to reanimate corpses. *'Organic Manipulation' - to manipulate organic matter. **'Age Shifting' - by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. *'Psionic Explosion' - to create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. *'Remote Telekinesis' - to manipulate matter that is not within the user's location. *'Technology Manipulation' to manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. *'Vibration Emission' - to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter. Limitations *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May be unable or only able to move certain objects. *May be able to move only the objects that they can physically perceive. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with greater physical strength than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May be weakened or nullified by stress, fear, distractions, disbelief, lack of confidence, morale and willpower, etc. *May be linked to or unwittingly triggered by by emotions, thoughts, dreams, causing the user to be unable to control or possibly even access their ability. *May require intense amounts of concentration, focus and mental effort to use properly. *May only be able to manipulate targets of certain number, size or weight at once. *May be physically or psychologically fatiguing, straining or even crippling for the user, with the user either bleeding from the nose or eyes, falling unconscious, entering a coma, or even dying from the mental effort of using the ability. *User may not have control over the speed of which the target moves. *User may not be able to to affect objects above certain momentum. *Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. List of Users *'Witches' **Prue Halliwell Notes *Prue was the only naturally telekinetic being to be seen channeling the power through her eyes. All other magical beings who have naturally possessed telekinesis channeled it through hands. *Some users of Telekinesis have shown to be able to unfreeze those who are frozen by Molecular Immobilization. Prue unfroze Inspector Rodriguez and Grams unfroze Andy Category:Powers Category:Mental Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers